


Paper Crane

by AnonymousElement



Series: Metall/u/rgy [30]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousElement/pseuds/AnonymousElement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Later, she taught Thallium how to make one too.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Polonium sat back in her chair and let out a rare sigh. The desk in front of her was scattered with papers, folders and reports. As usual, these would keep her busy for the rest of the day. Absently-mindedly, she selected a blank piece of paper and began to fold it. With a calm smile, her thoughts wandered back to that morning.

She woke up with a girl in her arms, asleep and curled up against her. Even now that they slept together, Thallium still liked to wear one of her aunt's shirts to bed. Polonium brushed her lips against the sleeping girl's forehead. She stirred, and responded by holding her tighter and burying her face against Polonium's breasts like they were her pillow. 

"Just a little longer..." she murmured. 

This was a moment that they had all to themselves, and Polonium savored it. They held each other together in silence until Thallium propped herself up from her aunt's cleavage.

"Okay, let's get ready." 

They made their way to the shower, where Polonium held Thallium from behind while the hot water cascaded over them. With her aunt's arms draped over her, the teenage girl yawned and leaned against her for support, wishing they could have spent all day in bed. 

"Do you want to make breakfast, or should I?" 

"I've got it," Thallium sleepily responded. 

Polonium closed her eyes and smiled, drawing her niece's wet body close to her own. 

"Thank you." 

Polonium dressed while Thallium prepared a light meal. When she sat down at the table holding her jacket, Thallium stole a glance at her and blushed. Sometimes she couldn't believe how striking her aunt was. Regaining her composure, she took a seat next to her. Polonium gently placed her hand on Thallium's, and the two chatted about school until it was almost time to go. Accompanying her to the door, Polonium slipped into her coat while Thallium gathered her things into her bag. In front of the door, they took a moment to look into each other's eyes before leaning in to share an unhurried kiss. 

"I'll see you when I get home," Polonium said, her hand lingering on Thallium's cheek. 

"Okay," replied Thallium, "I hope you have a nice day." 

-

As her thoughts returned to her office, Polonium's hands finished their work. On the center of her desk now sat a small paper crane. _You've given me more than I could have ever asked for,_ Polonium thought. _I'll keep working hard for your sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, she taught Thallium how to make one too.


	2. Paper Crane - Extra Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These seem like they're set before they're together.

Thallium finished adjusting her aunt's tie and stepped back. 

"There, finished!" 

"Perfect. Thanks, Thallium," Polonium said, smiling at her. 

"Thank you for teaching me!" she countered. 

"What made you want to learn how to do it in the first place?" 

Thallium began to blush. 

"So I could tie it for you every day!" she said, standing on tip-toes to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and running away so that her aunt wouldn't see how red she was turning. 

"That girl..." Polonium mused. 

\- 

Thallium couldn't fall asleep. 

She wore nothing but one of her aunt's worn dress shirts, which wasn't unusual. Tonight, though, that fact lingered on her mind. 

_She wore this all day..._

A soft moan escaped her lips. 

_I can still smell her on it..._

Images of Polonium filled her head. Thallium knew she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.


End file.
